Can we be together?
by Simileyxx
Summary: This is without a doubt and OkiKagu fanfiction. Although the first chapter does not seem so. But please give it a try. This story is about Kagura a Harusame infiltrate into the Shinsengumi stronghold, and realised that the Shinsengumi is not as bad as what she was told since young. Mature themes may rise in future chapters. Most likely to be an Reverse Harem!
1. Chapter 1

This is set in the Gintama universe, but there will be very little/no appearance of Gintoki, as this story revolves around mostly the Shinsengumi. I'll try to make it an Reverse Harem! But this is a story where Kagura a Harusame, infiltrates into the Shinsengumi! Please give it a try!

**Chapter 1**

"Kagura, you are to infiltrate the Shinsengumi in Edo and collect some information on their army. I know this is a very dangerous mission, but I believe that you are able to delivery excellent results. "

"Yes Kamui-nii, I will fufill this mission without fail, and bring back the required information. "

Despite saying that, Kagura has no idea how is she supposed to infiltrate into the stronghold. In the end she decided to fall back to the typical infiltration method, which is.. to dress up as a guy and be part of the Shinsengumi.

The moment she thought of the plan, she immediately put it into action, she got some hakama from the shops nearby and wore a wig. Her plan is to beat up some crooks, and pretend as though she cares about the safety of the people of Edo, and beg her way into the Shinsengumi.

"Hmph, what a great idea I have thought of. I'm just so smart. Hehehehe." Kagura said to herself, with a smirk on her face.

Just nice, she found a group of Joui wannabes and quickly took care of them.

"This is too easy, the level of the terrorist in Edo is so weak! It can't even be considered a warm up. Tsk." She made fun of the fallen samurai, sprawling on the floor in front of her.

She tied the Joui's up and dragged them all the way to the barracks of the Shinsengumi. Upon reaching their stronghold, she was invited by the commander of the Shinsengumi to have a drink to thank her.

"I am so thankful to you for helping us uphold the peace in Edo. You must be pretty strong to be able to get hold of them all by yourself." Kondo said with a bright smile on his face.

"Well, it's just that they're too weak that's all. I'd like to ask if it's okay if I join the Shinsengumi. I believe that with me around the Shinsengumi's power will be increased, and peace will be brought to Edo. I will also serve the government well. To be honest, it has always been my dream to join the Shinsengumi." Kagura said smoothly, with a serious look on her face to show that she's sincere.

"You want to join the Shinsengumi?! I'm more than happy to get you to join in! Since you're so strong, and good in combat, I shall assign you to the 1st Division Squad. Welcome to the Shinsengumi uhm... Sorry but I still didn't get your name." Kondo said.

"I'm sorry for the late introduction, I am Gura. I look forward to working with you! Commander Kondo!" Kagura stuck out her hand to shake Kondo's, Kondo did likewise.

After having been given permission to join the Shinsengumi, Kagura immediately made up some excuse to leave Kondo for awhile to report on her process.

"Yes, Kamui-nii I have already infiltrated into the Shinsengumi, I will be sure to give you results which you can be proud of."

"Kagura, make sure you complete this mission well, you know what will happen if you fail right? Failing is not an option."

"Yes Kamui-nii, I got to go now. I will report to you if there are anything else. Take care."

Despite Kamui being Kagura's brother he never mix his personal feelings into work. If Kagura were to fail her mission, Kamui will be the one sent to dispose of her. Letting out a silent sight, she quickly changed into the uniform which Kondo gave her earlier, and joined the Shinsengumi members.

"Here you see is Gura, he will be working with us from now onwards, I hope you guys will treat her well, and teach her the roles in the Shinsengumi alright! " Kondo said to the members of the Shinsengumi.

"I look forward to a good time with you, please take good care of me!" Kagura bowed down sincerely to the members and said.

Despite some of the members who were kinda hostile to her at first, most of them tried to get to know Kagura. 'hmm, the Shinsengumi members were not as bad as what Kamui-nii and Takasugi have been saying..' While partying halfway, the shoji doors of the room were suddenly slided open, it was Hijikata and Sougo who just came back from their patrol.

"Ah, there is someone new I see." Sougo said with his deadpanned voice.

"HUH?! Kondo-san you randomly recruited someone again?! How can you do such things?! What if he's a spy?! Does he have the skills?!" Hijikata raised his voice.

Before Kondo can say anything, Kagura spoke up, " So you're trying to say if I can prove that I am not a spy, and I have the right skills, then you will recognise me as a member of the Shinsengumi?! "

" Yes, that's what I'm trying to say. Oh since I just heard you caught an entire group of Joui's I guess I can believe that you're not a spy. But as for your skills, I'm not so sure, as the people you've caught are all useless fries. " Hijikata said monotonously while litting a cigarette.

_Kaching_, went inside Kagura's head, he said something he should not have said. " Okay fine, I accept your challenge, get your strongest member here to fight me. If I win the match, you have no choice but to accept me as a member of the Shinsengumi. "

Without further ado Hijikata exclaimed, " Alright, Sougo fight him."

"Huh? Why me? You're the one who brought up the challenge, why should I fight? Tsk, just die Hijikata. Oh well nevermind, the opponent looks kind of worthy let's give it a go. " Sougo said.

Kagura didn't know how to use a sword but she imagined her parasol as her sword and gripped it, and prepared for a fight with the 1st Division Squad Captain, Okita Sougo. Both of them look at each other, as though a predator ready to pounce to their prey..

To be continued..

I'm so sorry of there aren't any OkiKagu dialouges, but this is without a doubt an OkiKagu fanfic. Please give this a try till the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As both Kagura and Sougo prepared to attack each other, Kondo said in a weak way " Hey, Toushi must we really do this?! "

" Of course we have to! Nowadays the Harusame activities are getting quiet, there must be something going on, we cannot afford any misses! " Hijikata exclaimed.

Kagura twitched a little upon hearing the word ' Harusame ' . _Hmm, seems like the Shinsengumi vice-captain is kinda smart, I better be careful. _Kagura thought before shouting a battle cry and hurled herself towards Sougo. Both of them were exchanging powerful blows.

Kagura attacked Sougo with a roundhouse kick, and Sougo dodged it, however there was a scratch on his face. " Heh, so you can fight pretty well can't you? Chibi. " Sougo remarked.

" Who are you calling 'Chibi' huh Captain?! And you're not bad yourself! " Kagura said while directing a punch to Sougo's stomach. And Sougo fell to the ground.

" I'm not finished yet! URYAAAAAAAH. TAKE THIS! " Sougo swinged his sword towards Kagura's neck.

" Okay, that's enough. I shall recognised you as part of this Shinsengumi. Despite Sougo's head being pretty empty, he is one of our top swordsman. You who's almost on par with him, I have no choice but to admit your skill. " Hijikata said.

" You should have noticed earlier. Tsk. " Kagura said, in a mocking voice.

" HUH?! DID YOU JUST TSK AT ME YOU THIS SHORTY." Hijikata raised his voice, but Kagura just walked away.

" Calm down Toushi, kids at their age, have a hard time controlling their temper, as their parents we should look over them. " Kondo said, acting in a father character.

" WHO IS THEIR PARENTS AH KONDO-SAN?! I DON'T WANNA HAVE SUCH A BRAT AS MY KID! AND CAN YOU STOP WITH THAT FATHER CHARACTER?! " Hijikata exclaimed.

'_Hmm, seems like the Gura can be good friends with me, Hahahaha. I've found myself a new pet.'_ Sougo thought to himself.

" Gura, you shall share a room with Sougo since we have no empty rooms right now. " Kondo said.

" EH?! I mean, alright. " Kagura said. She's kind of worried that her secret might get exposed if she stays in the same room as Sougo.

Sougo noticed Kagura's worried expression and was kind of interested. Well, since he's a sadist, he wants to make use of this situation.

Sougo noticed that everyday Kagura would be the last to bathe. She would wait till everyone has finished bathing before entering the bath. Then one day..

" Hais, finally I can have the bath to my own. "

" So you're a woman. Heh. "

" SOUGO?! What are you doing here?! " Kagura exclaimed while quickly using a towel to cover her body.

" Just about to leave the bath and saw someone with breast coming in, so I just decided to take a peek. "

" YOU PERVERT! Hmph. " Kagura said before quickly leaving the bath.

When they entered their room, Kagura asked, " Can you please keep this a secret? I really have to stay in the Shinsengumi. "

Sougo wanted to arrest her, but being a sadist he is, he decided to keep the secret about Gura being a girl.

" Ah fine, but you have to be my slave during your entire stay. "

" WHY?! You're so mean! Such a sadist. " Kagura exclaimed.

" You have to agree, or else I will tell Kondo-san and Hijikata-san, and you have no choice but to get out. Or even worse, get locked behind the bars. "

" Fine, I got it. Make sure to keep the secret. "

" Now, your job as a slave is to sleep with me every night. You will be my personal pillow. I won't take no as your answer. "

Kagura had no choice but to obey Sougo's command, she lay down on the bed beside Sougo, and Sougo hugged her tightly. Kagura's face became red, and Sougo noticed it and thought ' how cute.. wait, did I just mentally said that she's cute?! 'Sougo ignored his thoughts and just slept. 'His body is so warm. This might not be as bad as I thought. ' Kagura snuggled in Sougo's chest and fell asleep.

While being Sougo's slave, she often went on missions with the Shinsengumi and realised that the Shinsengumi were not as bad as what her brother and comrades often described.

' _I thought that the Shinsengumi are supposed to steal people's money and raped the girls on the street? How come they are doing good deeds like, helping the general of the country uphold the peace? Have what my brother been teaching me all but lies? But if they're all lies, what's the point of lying to me? I have no idea what's going on anymore. '_

Little did Kagura know that her brother had sent spies to check out on her process, and he found out at Kagura's cover has been blown.

"Kagura.. Your mission has failed, I shall be the one to bring you down. " Kamui said to himself before ordering Abuto and his followers to prepare a ship to Edo.

Abuto just shook his head and obeyed his commander's order. He didn't like the thought of having to capture or kill his clansman.

**Back in Shinsengumi**

"We have received news that the Harusame would be landing on Edo tomorrow. We have no idea what they want, but we have to prepare for a fight. No matter what they want, we must not give it up to them. Hear that guys?!" Kondo said to the entire Shinsengumi.

' _Harusame?! Kamui-nii didn't tell me anything about this. They probably got the wrong idea about the Shinsengumi. I must inform them, if not they will be killing the good guys. Harusame will be becoming the bad guys instead! ' _Kagura thought.

After the meeting has ended, Kagura hid at a corner and tried to make a phone call to her brother, but no one picked up the call. What Kagura didn't know was that, Kamui's only intention to come to Edo was to torture her and kill her.

Sougo saw Kagura's frantic actions of trying to call someone, he smirked and thought ' I guess she's one of the Harusame? I'm gonna give her some lessons tonight. '

Night falls and Kagura was kind of tired. She spent the whole day patrolling Edo. She quickly took a bath she then realised that she forgotten to bring a change of clothes and decided to head back to the room quickly only covering herself with a bath towel. Little did she know that Sougo was waiting for her.

" I'm sorry, I thought that you're asleep so I... "

Before Kagura got a chance to finish explaining herself, Sougo pinned her to the wall.

" You must have balls to walk around the barracks looking like that. Showing of your skin. " Sougo said while touching Kagura's neck.

" I.. just kind of forgotten my change of clothes so I.. "

Before Kagura could speak another word, Sougo pressed his lips against her. Kagura tried to shout, but this only gave Sougo a chance to stick his tongue in. 'Mmm' a slight moan was let out of Kagura's mouth. Kagura felt Sougo's smirk between their lips and tried to trip him. They landed on the futon with Sougo on top of Kagura.

" Eh.. So you wanted to be in this position? You naughty girl. " Sougo teased Kagura.

" That's not.. what.. I.. was trying.. to do. " Kagura said panting. " And what was that all about?! "

" I thought you liked it? I heard a slight moan coming out from your mouth. " Sougo smirked.

" That's not true! You sadist! I hate you! "

Then Sougo crashed his lips against Kagura's. But it was not a rough on like before, it was soft and gentle kisses. Kagura succumbed to his lips and wrapped her hands around Sougo's neck. Sougo licked Kagura's lips begging for entranced and she allowed his tongue to wander around her mouth.

Sougo felt Kagura's curves pressing him, and he removed Kagura's towel. Kagura tried to use her hands to cover her breast and her womanhood but Sougo grabbed her hands and licked her neck. Kagura let out a moan and Sougo thought ' so this is her weak spot.. hehe ' He slowly moved from his licking her neck to sucking Kagura's erected nipples. Kagura let out moans, and Sougo thanked himself for making his room soundproof, as he often conducted strange rituals in hope of killing Hijikata. Sougo's hand slowly made way to Kagura's opening and slowling pushed one of his fingers inside.

"Ah.. Sougo.. Ah.. "

Sougo heard this and took of this shirt and boxers..

" Touch me. " Sougo said seductively.

Kagura let her hands wander Sougo's body and felt something poking her womanhood, she touched it and felt it pulse between her fingers. Sougo felt her fingers move up and down his penis and let out a moan. " Fuck, you drive me crazy, I wanna fuck you like crazy. "

Kagura blushed and said, " If it's you, I don't mind. "

As if a switched has been flipped, Sougo carried Kagura's hips up and immediately plunged his erection into her womanhood, Kagura moaned loudly and Sougo noticed blood dripping from her vagina.

" What? This is your first time?! "

" Do you think I would do this with anyone? "

" Don't you regret this chibi. "

" Just fuck me already. " Kagura said sounding annoyed. " It doesn't hurt that much anyway, maybe cause your penis is too small. " Kagura teased.

Sougo got annoyed and felt that, what Kagura said was a challenge to him, he pinched her nipples as a punishment and pumped quickly inside her.

" YOU IDIOT WHY MUST YOU.. AH PINCH.. AH, MY NIPPLES. "

"Shut up, and let me fuck you. Be thankful that I only pinched your nipples. "

He felt Kagura's inner wall squeezing his penis. " Ah.. your insides feel so good. It's gonna make me cum. "

" Cum inside me, Sougo.. I wanna feel you. " Kagura said panting.

They both climaxed together. This process continued for 5 times before both of them hugged each other to sleep. Kagura thought Sougo has slept and whispered " Sadist, I think I fell in love with you. " then she closed her eyes and slept.

A smile could be seen on Sougo's face, " Me too. "

End of 2nd Chapter! Next chapter, Kamui will be appearing! Please support!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank to the first reviewer I had. I really appreciate it a lot. Makes me feel that there's someone who supports me!

Anyway, there's incest in this chapter. There might be people who don't like it, but please anyone can leave me a review. I'd like to know on people's opinion on my story. Even though it kind of suck. Please read on!

**Chapter 3**

After the hot steamy night Kagura and Sougo had, fate had to separate them. The day where Kamui lands in Edo has come. The Harusame moved faster than the Shinsengumi has expected. Kamui brought along some of his followers and made their way to the Shinsengumi barracks at 6am in the morning when no one is awake.

" Eh? I don't see an intercom here. Shall we blast our way inside? " Kamui smirked while saying.

Kamui immediately brought his parasol up and a loud 'BANG' sound could be heard. The first one to rush out was Hijikata-san followed by Kondo and the others. Last to come out was Sougo and Kagura.

"Ah?.. What's with the ruckus at this time? Mom, you're so clumsy, " Sougo said while yawning.

" WHO IS YOUR MOTHER?! SOUGO CAN'T YOU READ THE SITUATION?! LOOK WHO'S IN FRONT. " Hijikata raised his voice.

'Kamui-nii? What is he doing here? He didn't tell me anything about his arrival. And why at such a time?' Kagura thought to herself.

"Ah, so what does the 7th Captain of the Harusame have to do with us the Shinsengumi? " Hijikata said while lighting up his cigarette.

"I just came back to collect someone. Right Kagura? " Kamui said.

"HUH? There's no one with the name Kagura here in the Shinsengumi. In the first place, girls aren't allowed to enter the Shinsengumi. " Kondo replied.

"Is that so?" Kamui said before moving in the speed of light while everyone was too slow to react, and brought Kagura over to him.

" HEY WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?! " Hijikata shouted at Kamui.

'What is Kamui-nii doing? Is he going to blow my cover? But why?' Kagura thought. Before she had a chance to say anything, Kamui used his fingers and removed the contact lenses Kagura wore, and removed her wig, letting her long hair flow to her hips.

Everyone was shocked, and yes, so was Sougo. Despite knowing Kagura is a girl, it was his first time seeing Kagura's long hair and ocean blue eyes. No one expected that Gura was actually a beautiful girl.

"WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO?" Kagura shouted at Kamui.

"There is no need for you to spy anymore right Kagura? Since your cover has been blown. Plus you didn't deliver any results worth mentioning. I was told to bring you back so you can receive the punishment. Did you forget the motto of Harusame? _**Failure is not an option**_. " Kamui said.

"But.. That's because the Shinsengumi are not people which you have been telling me. You told me that the Shinsengumi is only putting up a show to let people know that they are upholding the peace in Edo, but they're actually a dark organisation, selling drugs to others and raping girls and many bad stuffs. But after staying at Shinsengumi, I realised that it's not the case.. " Before Kagura could finish saying her piece, Kamui gave her a slap across her cheeks.

Sougo clenched his fist as he saw what happened. He wanted to rush over and beat the crap out of Kamui, but was held back by Kondo. Kondo grabbed Sougo's hand and shaked his head to tell him not to act in impulse. Kamui saw that scene and smirked, Sougo just glared at him.

"Kagura, you must have lost your mind after staying so long in the Shinsengumi. You need to come back to the Harusame without resisting, or else I have no choice but to kill you right here. "

Kamui dragged Kagura back to the ship. Kagura looked back to the Shinsengumi with tears in her eyes and mouthed "sorry, goodbye. " The only one who got that was Sougo. Sougo wanted to rush over and bring her back, but he knew that if he did something like that, Kagura will most likely die. Kagura was dragged into a room and Kamui pinned her to the wall.

"Kagura, you're no longer a virgin are you? Your body is full of the sandy haired boy's smell. "

"I'm sorry.." Kagura whimpered.

Kamui crashed his lips onto Kagura's. It wasn't the gentle kind which she and Sougo shared. It was rough and Kagura could feel her brother's need. When Kamui stopped the kiss, Kagura asked, "Nii-chan why are you doing this?! "

Kamui didn't bother to reply but continued to kiss her, and forced his tongue into Kagura's mouth. Kagura couldn't resist as her brother's grip was too tight. Kamui's hand made it's way to Kagura's pussy and fingered her hardly.

"Ah, nii-chan, we can't. "

Kamui continued to ignore her and moved his lips to Kagura's breast and bit on it. "AH NO NII-CHAN" Kamui then pushed Kagura to the floor and forced his penis into her mouth and mouth-fucked her. He grabbed her head and moved up and down. " Ah, Kagura.. " Tears filled Kagura's eyes. She wanted Sougo to save her. But no one could. Without further ado, Kamui just plunged himself into her. He made love to her ferociously as though he was fighting. He knew that Kagura probably won't forgive him after he did such a thing, but he has always loved Kagura. The thought that Kagura wasn't the pure little sister he had just made him angry. He released his load inside her without caring of Kagura's feeling. Kagura climaxed with him, despite not wanting to. Her body just moved on her own. Kagura lay down on the floor naked, while Kamui dressed himself and left the room. Tears rolled down Kagura's eye with no signs of stopping and she whispered Sougo's name as though in hope that he could hear her voice.

**Back in the Shinsengumi**

" To think that Gura, I mean Kagura was a spy in the Shinsengumi.." Kondo said.

" Yeah, but I think that she's somehow been brainwashed by the Harusame. As what she was told of was what Harusame have been doing for the past few years. Meaning, she was brought up thinking that the Harusame were the good guys for the past 18years of her life. " Hijikata commented.

Sougo remained silent, after he heard what Hijikata said, he felt more angry. To think that Kagura has been living in a lie for the past 18 years of her life.

" I will go and save her. " Sougo said in a monotone.

"WHAT?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND? DON'T TELL ME YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH HER?! SHE'S A YATO FOR GOD SAKE. " Hijikata exclaimed.

"Yes, I fell in love with her, and I'm going to save her. Even if it means having to leave the Shinsengumi. " Sougo replied.

Everyone was shocked by Sougo's declaration and was stoned. Sougo then took his sword and made his way to the Harusame ship.

End of Chapter 3.

More action in next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Sougo made his way alone to the Harusame ship, beat up some of the guards and wore their clothes in. Meanwhile, after being brutally raped by Kamui, Kagura was dressed and brought into a room filled with weapons. She was chained to the walls and was whipped by the officers there as she refused to give any information about the Shinsengumi.

Her clothes became tattered and blood cams out from the cuts she suffered from the whips. Kamui was just standing outside watching the entire situation. Despite saying so much bad things about Kagura, he still loves her. Suddenly someone shouted " The Shinsengumi is here! Kamui-taichou please come and help us! " Since Kamui is the only skilled fighter here, he had no choice but to head over to help out.

Actually Sougo was the one who spread the fake rumours so he can head into the room to rescue Kagura. He knocked on the door and beat up the people inside. He saw Kagura's beaten up body and saw blood oozing out from the cuts on her body. He felt his blood boiling within him, and quickly cut down the chains that were holding her. Kagura fell forward and Sougo caught her.

"Everything's alright now. " Sougo whispered.

"Sadist." That was what Kagura said before losing conscious.

Sougo quickly carried her on his back and made his way through the entrance. Thankful that all the dumb guards were away really thinking that the Shinsengumi has arrived. Meanwhile, at Kamui's side.. " There's no one here? Are you trying to prank me huh? Want me to kill you?! " Kamui said.

"No sir! I definitely had no intention to do! One of the recruits started to shout that the Shinsengumi had arrived, that's why I was desperate to tell you! "

" Shit, we must have been had. The recruit must be the one from the Shinsengumi. Tsk. " Kamui said before heading to the room Kagura was in, only to find out that she's not there anymore. '_It has to be that sandy-haired brat. I'm gonna get him for this._' Kamui thought.

"Sougo! What's with her injuries?! Quickly get the medic to take care of her!" Kondo said.

"Nope, I will do it myself. " Sougo said in a monotone before carrying Kagura back to his room.

He undressed her and saw cuts and kiss marks on her body. He clenched his fist and wanted to kill the person who defiled her. He silently clean Kagura's wounds and heard Kagura whimper "Sougo, save me.." He immediately hugged her and said, "You're alright now. No need to worry. "

Sougo then laid her on the bed. Kagura slept for two whole days before waking up. When she woke up, she found Sougo lying beside her holding her hands. Sougo felt Kagura move and woke up. "You slept for too long, you pig." Sougo said with his deadpanned voice while rubbing his eyes.

Tears welled up in her eyes and hugged Sougo tightly "I thought I won't get to see you again. I..I.." Sougo cut off what Kagura's about to say and pressed his lips against her. "It's all over. Now quickly get changed and let's get some food at the canteen. "

Sougo led Kagura out, and eyes were all on them. Most of the Shinsengumi members still find it hard to believe that 'Gura' is actually a very beautiful princess-like looking girl. Sougo glared at them, and they quickly looked at the ground. After Kagura having ate 20 servings of food, Hijikata stopped in front of her and Sougo. "I know you also had it rough, but I can't possibly let a Harusame criminal scoot free. I need you to tell me the things I'm gonna ask you. You have no choice. " Hijikata said.

"Yes, I understand. I will talk."

Kagura was led into the interrogation room, and Hijikata started to interrogate her, while Sougo and Kondo were outside watching the entire situation.

"So, why did you join the Harusame?"

"My brother told me that the Harusame were people who uphold the peace in the universe. I can also train to become stronger so that I can travel around the world with my father in the future."

"Why did you infiltrate the Shinsengumi?"

"My brother told me that Shinsengumi are holding innocent Harusame people in the jail, so I have to get more information and tell them. And also have to try to free the innocent Harusame people."

"So you were brought up thinking that Harusame were the good guys and Shinsengumi were the bad guys?"

"Yes. Ever since I was young I was told to hate the Shinsengumi despite not knowing what they really do. I've actually never seen them before. It's my first time I've seen the Shinsengumi. I was not allowed to get out of the Harusame ship ever since I was young."

"What did they tell you when you were captured 3days ago?"

"..." Kagura remained silent.

Hijikata could see from her expression that something very terrible happened to her during the day she was brought back to the Harusame ship. He then decided to stop interrogating her. "Alright you may leave." Hijikata said while turning away.

"Thank you." She felt relieve that Hijikata didn't pursue the matter, as she didn't want to say that she was brutally raped by Kamui. Sougo led her out, and Kagura told him that she wanted to bathe.

Sougo then led her to the bath and told the other members of Shinsengumi not to enter as he will be standing watch. Anyone who goes near the bath will die in his hand. Kagura quickly undressed herself, and started scrubbing her body. She kept scrubbing till her skin on her arms are peeling off with blood oozing out a little. She felt dirty as she has done the deed with someone other than Sougo.

Sougo waited outside for 1hour and thought that it was way too long for a bath and shouted to Kagura "HEY CHINA, WHY ARE YOU TAKING SUCH A LONG TIME? TAKING A DUMP?" No one replied. He got worried and went into the bath. He saw Kagura sitting on the stool and scrubbing her body continuously. Seeing the skin on her body got peeled off a little he rushed over to her.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?"

"I feel so dirty, I'm so shameless. Even though I don't wanna do it, I couldn't stop myself. I hate my body for not listening to me.." Kagura cried as she thought about what happened to her and Kamui.

Sougo hugged her and kissed her forehead, while Kagura just silently cried in his arms. She felt so safe in his arms, and hugged Sougo tightly back. Sougo than dressed her with his shirt only and brought her back into his room. He placed Kagura on his bed and touched her face before whispering, "Let me cleanse your body." Kagura just hugged him in response.

END OF CHAPTER 4! Lemons in next chapter, teehee!


	5. Chapter 5

_Sougo hugged her and kissed her forehead, while Kagura just silently cried in his arms. She felt so safe in his arms, and hugged Sougo tightly back. Sougo than dressed her with his shirt only and brought her back into his room. He placed Kagura on his bed and touched her face before whispering, "Let me cleanse your body." Kagura just hugged him in response._

Sougo took off his shirt off Kagura, and touched her bruises. Kagura shivered with Sougo's touch. Sougo then planted soft kisses on her body and slowly nibbled on her nipples. "Sougo.. Sougo.." Kagura moaned as Sougo put two fingers inside her and fingered her.

"Sougo please, make me feel.. Ah.. better." Sougo understand what she meant and penetrated her with a swift thrust.

"Ah, ah, faster, harder." Kagura moaned.

"K-Kagura.. I'm coming" Sougo pumped harder and harder inside her.

"Let's come together. I'm coming too. Ah.. Ah.. Sougo.." Both of them then climaxed together. Sougo pulled Kagura into a tight hug. Kagura then whispered "Thank you, I love you" before falling asleep naked in his arms.

The next day, Sougo told Kagura to dress up well, as he's bring her out for a date. Kagura was so happy to hear that and did as she was told. 'It's my first time on a date..' Kagura thought to herself. She wore a white strapless dress that goes down to a little above her knees and wore a pair of whit

e wedges. She let her hair flow freely and smiled at her reflection before heading out to meet Sougo.

Sougo eyes widened as he saw Kagura, she was blushing deeply as she saw Sougo. Well actually not only him, everyone had their eyes on her as she really looked very beautiful. Sougo smirked a little before holding Kagura's hand and dragged her out to the streets. "So where do you want to go?" Sougo asked.

"I-I don't know. I've never been on a date before.." Kagura mumbled.

'Oh yeah, she has always been on the Harusame ship.' Sougo thought and pulled her to the restaurant he frequent. "Order something you like, it's on me!" Sougo said. But it's actually Hijikata's purse he was holding on.

"REALLY?! THEN GIVE ME EVERYTHING ON THE MENU!" Kagura smiled innocently. Sougo was shocked by her appetite almost forgetting that she's a yato, and was thankful that he stole Hijikata's wallet. After having lunch together, Kagura said she wanted to have some icecream so Sougo went to buy a vanilla cone before heading back to her.

"Eh? You only bought one? How bout you?" Kagura asked looking at the cone Sougo was holding.

"I don't really like icecream, so you can have it." Sougo said and gave her the icecream.

Kagura shrugged and licked the icecream. After finishing the icecream, there were a little left on her cheeks, Sougo leaned over and licked her cheeks and kissed her, he then deepened the kiss and taste the icecream.

"Mm. The icecream tastes not bad." Sougo said before licking his lips seductively.

All eyes were on them. Kagura blushed deeply after the kiss as she was embarassed by the stares they were receiving. "You s-stupid sadist" Kagura said while covering her lips with her hands. 'How cute' Sougo thought before holding her hands.

"Where are we going now?" Kagura asked.

"How about to the amusement park?" Sougo said in a monotone.

"Let's go! I've never been to one before! I saw a picture before though, it looks _**SO FUN**_!" Kagura said happily and stretched her hands to emphasized how fun the amusement park looks like in the picture.

Sougo just gave a slight smile and brought her into the amusement park. The moment they got in there, he bought her a cotton candy, which she enjoyed a lot. They went on roller coaster which caused Sougo to vomit causing her to tease him, Kagura then dragged him into a haunted house. Which she got scared, and gave the 'ghost' a straight uppercut, and Sougo laughed so hard. She then got on the merry-go-round where Sougo was waiting outside for her. 'She looks like a kid.' Sougo smiled and thought to himself as Kagura waved at him. It was already 6pm and the sun is setting soon, and Sougo wanted to return back to the barracks.

"Are you done yet China?" Sougo said.

"NO! We must go on the ferris wheel!" Kagura pleaded.

"Fine, fine. That's the last ride!"

Kagura nodded and dragged Sougo with her. They got in the ferris wheel cabin and sat facing each other.

"WAH! It's so pretty! Everything looks so small from up here!" Kagura smiled like a kid. While Sougo just kept quiet and look at her.

"Hey sadist you alright? Why are you so quiet?" Kagura tilted her head while looking at him.

"Nothing much, just tired." Sougo mumbled.

"T-Thank you. It's my first time going on a date, and I had so much fun." Kagura said while looking down.

Sougo smiled and held her chin up and gave her a kiss. "Now I got my reward for going on a date with you." He smirked while Kagura blushed furiously.

"Stupid sadist."

After the ride, they went back to the Shinsengumi barracks hand in hand.. Of course they knew that Kamui won't let them off so easily so they wanted to have much fun as possible before the day Kamui comes..

END OF CHAPTER 5.

Sorry for the short chapter. I will update again soon! Maybe tonight or tomorrow! Please look forward to the next chapter!


End file.
